2-[[5-chloro-2-[[(6S)-6-[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazin-1-yl]-1-methoxy-6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5Hbenzo[7]annulen-2-yl]amino]pyrimidin-4-yl]amino]-N-methyl-benzamide (CEP-37440) is an orally available dual kinase inhibitor of the receptor tyrosine kinase anaplastic lymphoma kinase (ALK) and focal adhesion kinase (FAK) with antineoplastic activity. See, e.g., WO 2013/134353.

In view of the surprising and unexpected properties observed with CEP-37440, improved methods for its preparation in high enantiomeric purity are needed.